


The Walk to the Train Station

by Gemichin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: A hot summer night and a pleasant comedy show, two friends relish in the comfortable relationship they have as they walk to the train station.
Kudos: 8





	The Walk to the Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ainana Arigatou zine. @ani7arigatou please check it out on Twitter!

Another comedy show they’d attended together, another night they’d shared over a few drinks and side splitting laughter. Walking back to the train station, Izumi Mitsuki and Momo kept the banter light, repeating the jokes they’d heard back and forth as their laughter echoed in the quiet of the night. This had become a habit for the two of them, meeting with each other whenever their free time matched up in order to see a sports game or a comedian they both enjoyed. They even often met up in order to play a one-on-one game of soccer, Mitsuki having learned rather quickly just how good Momo was at the sport. It didn’t deter Mitsuki, as he kept up well enough to give his idol senior a run for his money on the soccer field. This was just how the two of them fell in line with one another, how easily they could call each other by the title of ‘best friend.’

The immediate star struck phase of having met an esteemed elder idol had melted away into a far more comfortable familiarity with how fast Momo had taken to Mitsuki. Mitsuki would never forget how Momo instilled in him the words he had spoken in order to boost his confidence, grateful that the elder idol had even looked in his direction in the first place. But Momo was just like that, it seemed. Mitsuki found that being in Momo’s presence was a refreshing breath of air that he didn’t know he needed. It didn’t seem to matter what sort of dark clouds hung over Mitsuki’s head, just hearing Momo’s cheerful greeting before even having seen that beaming smile on his face was enough to blow those storm clouds far away.

Like wind and fire, the two of them always pushed the other further than they ever thought they could go. While Momo constantly instilled confidence and pride in Mitsuki’s heart that so often was the catalyst he needed to strive to a height he didn’t think he could reach, Mitsuki ignited a passion within Momo that not even Yuki could make burn as bright as it did when Mitsuki cheered as loudly as he did for his elder idol. Their rivalry as idols fueled their determination, clashing with each other in a dance only they understood. If one stumbled in their steps, the other was there to pick them up and hold them in the rhythm. It was a pleasant reprieve from their mental stresses as idols, one that they could only find in the jokes shared over drinks and one on one sports challenges. It could only be found in this dance they completed together.

Even now, as the two of them walked along the sidewalk to the train station, both of them felt the weight in their hearts lighten until it felt like they were nothing but feathers floating in their stomachs. Their sides ached from the joyous cacophony of laughter they couldn’t quell, nudging each other in the ribs every so often when one of them repeated the jokes they had heard from the comedian that night.

Momo felt that such times as this were exactly what he needed, moments like these left him feeling refreshed and renewed. A new, clean slate that would allow him to face whatever troubles that came after with a rejuvenated strength unmatched. These were things only his best friend could offer. Something entirely new and raw in addition to what Yuki could give ( not that Yuki didn’t give Momo his own strength ten fold as his most cherished partner. )

Mitsuki could take these special moments as something of a reminder that, aside from being an idol, he was still very much a normal person. He had his interests aside from being an idol, he had his days where he needed that break despite how he never took for granted the gifts and opportunities that he had been given after having experienced the bitter flavour of rejection more times than he could count. These moments were like candied interludes, a tingling taste on his tongue that was as sugary and pleasant as the sweets he was so fond of making in his spare time at the dorm. The separation was stark and in the end, Mitsuki would never fail in his longing to return back to what he’d strived to reach for so long.

Idolish7 was Mitsuki’s home. Re:Vale was Momo’s home.

Yet this was how the two of them preferred things to be. There was no place in Idolish7 that Momo would be able to fill if Mitsuki wasn’t there. There was no part in Re:Vale of which Momo had created that Mitsuki could take the spot of. A silent but mutual understanding, acceptance as natural as the laughter they shared and it only spurred on the relaxed air that allowed the two of them to continue on with these self proclaimed lazy days. There was a peaceful acceptance of the boundary neither could cross and was more of a blessing as opposed to a stressor. The anxiety of failing each other was simply never there and such fact let them breathe just a bit easier.

Even now, in the stifling heat of a summer’s night, the air was calm. Mitsuki could feel it on his skin, clear in his lungs and he exhaled to allow his aching stomach to loosen the tension from his laughing fits. Beside him, Momo raised his arms over his head to stretch his diaphragm to avoid a cramp as he breathed out a slightly strained chuckle. Their faces ached from the smiles that stuck to their lips, tears still stinging their eyes and their laughter dissipated into the night as the sounds of the train station grew ever nearer. The white noise was quieter, the majority of the crowds having already left, save for the last stragglers of the night. It was tranquil, soothing, and surrounded the two idols in a blanket of comfort.

As they approached the station, they stopped in front of its gates before heading in to go their separate ways. As their eyes met, their grins widened ever further, the words on their lips being heard before being spoken. They raised their hands, gave each other that signature fist bump they’d gotten so used to that it was basically muscle memory by now and their chuckles echoed down the quiet cement walls of the station.

“See you next time, yeah?”

Momo was always the first to extend the next invitation. Really, Mitsuki should be quicker on the fly, but he’d gotten so used to it that he never bothered to try. A beaming grin was the first acceptance of the offer.

“You know it. Next time’s a soccer match.”

“Ha! Ready for that?”

Momo’s confidence was never failing in its contagiousness.

“You better be ready for it!”

Mitsuki’s laughter was matched in pitch, the two of them calming before exchanging a wave of their hands in their farewells.

“See ya next time, Mitsuki.”

“Yeah. Later, Momo.”

As the two of them departed to their respective platforms, their promise hung on the night air where they had stood. Strong and an ever present solace, they could return home with the anticipation of their next encounter.

Truly, surely, Mitsuki would look forward to meeting with Momo again.

Truly, surely, Momo would look forward to meeting with Mitsuki again.

With the sound of the trains approaching the station, they would meet again with their best friend.


End file.
